


And Every Single Word Is True

by sophoklesworld



Series: Come Rain or Shine [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Photography, a lot of fluff, ot3: monster hunting, they're adorable, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: Everyone had their own way of saying 'I love you'. And this was how Steve decided to tell Jonathan from now on.





	And Every Single Word Is True

**Author's Note:**

> This is set three days after the end of Part 1 but can be read independently.  
> I did not really expect to add to The Night Is Wasting Away but here I am.
> 
> The title of this fic is once again taken from the Song 'I Do Believe (I Fell In Love)' by Donna Summer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this:)
> 
> I also did some editing, but since i don't want to spoil anyone, I added the links in the notes at the end! :P

"Jonathan?" Steve persistently knocked onto the doorframe of the dark room while he poked his head inside.

"Yeah, I’m on my way." He had promised to join the other two for lunch but he also had a film that needed to be developed so he had come here real quick. 

Not quick enough as it seemed, since Nancy had sent a search party.

Steve came in and let the door fall shut behind him.

It was weird to Jonathan to let people in here to see. It was an irrational fear that took hold of him, whenever someone else was in here with in him — it probably started that day when Steve found out about the picture he took of Nancy.

And now it was Steve in here. Jonathan couldn’t help but track his movement, even though he knew Steve didn’t have any bad intentions, not for a long time. Strangely enough, Steve’s presence felt comforting, as he took in his surroundings with interest. There was an intensity to his company in this tiny dark room. Some strange electric energy between them.

When Steve came to stand at his side, looking into the developing solution where a picture was slowly coming to life, his fingers trailed lightly over the middle of Jonathan’s back.

Instantly shivering, Jonathan felt the air around them grow thick. He forced himself not to put his mouth on Steve instantly. It was one of the most difficult things he’d ever had to do and judging by Steve’s mischievous grin, he knew it.

Two years ago, Jonathan wouldn’t have been able to be in the same room with Steve for a longer period of time. Even a little over a year ago they still had had fist fights (and okay, it might have only been one particular fist fight, but the point is: they didn’t get along). Now, Jonathan wanted nothing more than to be alone in a room with Steve for a long time. And not for fist fights. Preferably a room where the chance of being interrupted was slimmer than in the dark room of Hawkins’ High.

 

* * *

 

Steve was staring at Jonathan’s lips. He knew he was and he realized that his grin must be very provoking (hopefully). Rationally, he knew they shouldn’t make out here of all places — Hawkins was still no liberal place. But they were in close quarters like this for the first time since the weekend they first got the courage to be — _this_. And it was as thrilling as it was plain need to touch and kiss, in this small and dark room.

They were quite close to actually kissing, both of them already leaning in, breathing heavily when the door opened and they jumped apart. Steve’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he stared at the intruder. It was Nancy.

"God, Nancy!", Steve exhaled, clutching his chest. "Could you not?"

"I was waiting for you guys but now not just Jonathan stood me up, but my other boyfriend, too." Her voice was accusing but low. She moved inside, closing the door behind her.

With a grin, she said, "What, did I interrupt something?"

Jonathan stuttered something, but Steve’s attention got pulled to the picture hanging above his head.

"You’re cute when you’re flustered", Nancy said to Jonathan, and her voice seemed to be far away.

 

The picture Steve looked at was one of Nancy and him. Jonathan had taken it after that beautiful afternoon in Steve’s bed. He couldn’t believe it was just (or already) 3 days ago. It felt like a year but he remembered every minute of it so clearly as if he was still in that moment.

The photography showed Nancy and Steve so happy, so content — it felt like being back in that room, back in that moment. They were looking at the camera and beckoning Jonathan to come back to bed and even though it was a black and white picture, the light reflected from their faces seemed so warm and welcoming. It felt alive.

That afternoon, shortly after that picture was taken, Jonathan had also attempted to take a picture of all three of them. He had awkwardly held the camera in one hand, the lens pointed in their direction and ordered Nancy, still lying on Steve’s other side, to push the trigger.

Steve was looking for that picture now, his eyes tracking all the developed photographies along the wall.

He finally spotted it as the one in the developing solution. Just as he leaned closer, Jonathan hurried to pull it out and put it up alongside the other pictures, tightly pressed into Steve’s side.

Steve’s gaze was fixed to it.

It was beautiful in its own way. It wasn’t perfect in a way that family photos tended to be — everyone put together perfectly, with their hair in order, everyone smiling an empty and hollow smile, but smiling nonetheless (maybe Steve was biased, sue him). But it was perfect in a way that was _real_. It showed _them_. Showed them how they were, in that moment, smiling because they were _happy_ , captured in that moment because they wanted to be there. It showed them as the chaotic and messy people they chose to be that second, because they couldn’t care less about the front they put on in front of everyone else (especially since the whole Monster Hunting Season started). Steve loved it. And he needed Jonathan to know that. He needed to acknowledge that after everything they went through — against and with each other — that he appreciated the way Jonathan so easily crafted art.

So he turned to look Jonathan in the eye and said with every ounce of sincerity and admiration he could muster, "You’re talented, Jonathan Byers."

Jonathan blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. Steve couldn’t help but catch his chin. He stroked his thumb softly across Jonathan’s jaw as he pulled his face up again, forcing him to look at Steve.

When he was sure he had Jonathan’s attention, Steve repeated his statement insistently.

"You’re fucking talented."

Jonathan seemed to have caught himself because he didn’t blush any further (was that even possible? It was dark here, but Steve could swear Jonathan was red like a tomato. He really wanted to see that blush in the light again, soon.) but instead rolled his eyes at Steve.

"[You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707862357/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy)." His voice was fond and there was a pleased little smile playing around Jonathan’s lips. But it were the words that got to Steve.

They were clawing their way through his chest, into his heart. _You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington_.

The words were so familiar and had held such a heavy meaning. An incredible amount of emotion that had been encompassed in them, making them a soothing balm for Steve’s mind and soul. A banter which had been countered with _You’re beautiful, Nancy Wheeler._

That had been before. From another person. And now, Steve felt like they meant to say the same.

His eyes slit over to Nancy who had been moving closer to them, her arms brushing up at theirs, and Steve saw the same words mirrored in her eyes. He knew she caught up to the meaning of Jonathan saying them. Steve was sure Jonathan didn’t really know the meaning of this, yet. But Nancy and him would make sure that he would learn. And _You’re talented, Jonathan Byers_ was going to be his answer.

 

"[You’re talented, Jonathan Byers](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707916352/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy)." Steve said again, softly. His hand was still on Jonathan’s jaw, so he dared to pull him in for a chaste kiss. Maybe Jonathan’s blush did deepen a bit more. Steve would have marveled at that but it was dark and he had something more pressing to do.

Subconsciously moving his hand from Jonathan’s jaw to the nape of his neck, playing with the short hair there, Steve turned to Nancy and said with a bright smile, "[You’re beautiful, Nancy Wheeler](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707777777/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy)."

Nancy’s smile was brilliant as she leaned in to him and told him "You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington", before their lips connected for a soft kiss.

She left off of Steve almost immediately after. Steve couldn’t regret the loss of her lips against his for long, because she now turned to Jonathan and Steve was immersed in that moment of intimacy, glad he was allowed to witness it, sure he would remember it for the rest of his life.

Nancy and Jonathan’s foreheads were touching, both of their eyes fluttering closed. When their lips were a hair breadth apart, Nancy whispered, "You’re talented, Jonathan Byers."

Their kiss wasn’t deep by any means. It was just as chaste as Steve and Jonathan’s had been but it spoke of so much love and was such a private moment that Steve felt cheated when it ended and Jonathan looked like he felt the same, his eyes spoke of confusion and betrayal when he opened them after Nancy pulled back.

"Now, can we go to lunch, please? Our free period is almost over and I wanted to go over my notes again."

With that, Nancy turned on her heals and left the two boys owlishly blinking after her into the light hallway.

Steve shook his head. Jonathan hurried to collect all his pictures. Steve was happy Jonathan  remembered them because Steve had almost forgotten about them and they were nothing he wanted the whole school to see. These moments only belonged to the three of them. So he waited Jonathan out, before ushering him out of the dark room.

"After you, Byers."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love comments!
> 
> You're welcome to drop by my [tumblr](sophoklesworld.tumblr.com).
> 
> I made edits for this fic:  
>  **Monster Hunters and their ‘I love you’s.**  
> [Nancy Wheeler](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707777777/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy) | [Jonathan Byers](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707916352/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy) | [Steve Harrington](http://sophoklesworld.tumblr.com/post/167707862357/monster-hunters-and-their-i-love-yous-nancy)


End file.
